


Lovers of Serpents

by DrarryPsycho



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryPsycho/pseuds/DrarryPsycho
Summary: Kevin Keller and Jughead Jones become best friends in an unlikely way.Alternative of my story Lovers of Snakes on my Wattpad account: DrarryPsycho.





	Lovers of Serpents

In the seemingly normal town, Riverdale, was a boy. This boy had silky black hair, in a sideways swoop, with a grey hybrid of crown and beanie sat on top of it. He had shimmering blue eyes, that always seem to change in shade. This boy was the less than average height of 5 foot five, and had a sort of a swimmers' body. This boys' name was Jughead Jones. He was currently typing on his computer a report for World History, his slender fingers moving quickly and swiftly. Sat across from him, was a blonde girl with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She was talking on the phone to her personal devil, aka her mother. This girl was named Elizabeth, or Betty, Cooper. Her and Jughead had been hanging out a lot recently, and her mother just won't have it, apparently.

Halfway across town, another boy their age, Kevin Keller, was helping out at his father's, the sheriff, office. He figured he and nothing better to do, as he had finished his homework, and his friends and him weren't really on talking terms. That being, because he started dating a Southside Serpent. A gang member. Of course, he doesn't really care what they think, since it's he that is dating the guy. Oh yes, GUY. Kevin knew he was gay since back in the 7th grade when Reggie Mantle had worn only a tank to cover his torso and up. Anyway, Kevin knows his friends do not care for the whole GUY part, since they already knew he was gay. Come on, Joaquin isn't a bad person. Just a really good person that has done some...Questionable things.

It can't be that bad, right?


End file.
